


Better Than Fairy Godparents [Podfic]

by Annapods, ItsADrizzit



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Ben is now included, Cover Art Welcome, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Team as Family, The Isle Four treat each other like the family they've always wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: Ben is a king now. He is used to a life filled with people constantly looking out for him. One would think that would mean he'd be used to his four, newest friends taking care of him, too. They would be wrong. These four take Looking Out For One Another to an entirely new level.Or the one in which whenever Ben has a problem, he blinks and finds that problem has been solved/is being solved before he can even complain about it.Podfic performance by:Annapods(story choice byklb, edited byItsADrizzit)





	Better Than Fairy Godparents [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Better Than Fairy Godparents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634868) by [minishadowsoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minishadowsoul/pseuds/minishadowsoul). 



> This podfic was a collaborative effort between annapods, ItsADrizzit, and klb for the Podfic Polygons challenge.
> 
> Thank you to [minishadowsoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minishadowsoul/pseuds/minishadowsoul) for permission to record.

**Written by** : [minishadowsoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minishadowsoul/pseuds/minishadowsoul)

[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/szij2n55pyb493a/Descendants_Better%20Than%20Fairy%20Godparents.mp3?dl=0) [7.43 MB, 00:25:58]  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pvzcbxv80cy4jkw/Descendants_Better%20Than%20Fairy%20Godparents.m4b?dl=0) [18.4 MB, 00:25:58]


End file.
